O mais doce presente
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: Fic de niver do patinho Hyoga! XD Tá meio curtinha e boba, mas é só para lembrar do aniversário do Cisne! Reviews por favor! [Yaoi leve]


**O mais doce presente**

Era um dia de inverno. O vento frio agitava as folhas das árvores no jardim onde um garoto de cabelos loiros estava sentado num balanço, movendo-se para frente e para trás no compasso daquele brinquedo, pensativamente. De minutos em minutos era abordado por alguém que o abraçava, beijava ou dava algum presente. Quando isso acontecia, ele entrava na grande mansão atrás de si e deixava os presentes em cima da cama, voltando para o balanço.

_"Meu aniversário..." _

Pensava, enquanto seus cabelos esvoaçavam agitados pelo vento frio e pelo balanço inconstante.

Deveria ter ido para a Sibéria, mas por algum motivo ele permanecera ali. Na ultima hora, de malas prontas, resolvera ficar. Por que os amigos haviam insistido? Não. Por que a jovem deusa havia pedido com tamanha delicadeza que compartilhasse daquela data ao lado dos amigos, os cavaleiros de bronze? Não.

Por algum motivo bem maior do que esses Hyoga permanecera no Japão. E enquanto movia-se graciosamente no singelo brinquedo, era observado por alguém que estava num dos quartos da mansão Kido.

Ele olhava pela janela, o ar quente que saia de seus pulmões esfumaçava-se ao entrar em contato com a brisa gélida que cobria o lugar. O frio lhe fazia pensar naquela pessoa que carinhosamente observava. Contava mentalmente quantos presentes Hyoga havia ganhado e quantas pessoas já o havia parabenizado. Por algum motivo, ele não fora uma delas.

Talvez por que no fundo ele soubesse que se Hyoga estava ali, era por sua causa. E não sabia como agir a respeito disso, ainda estava tímido pelo que acontecera.

oOo

_Hyoga estava em seu quarto, terminando de arrumar as malas. Ia partir naquela tarde. Foi quando ouviu baterem na porta._

_- Só um momento! – disse e fechou a mala, indo até a porta._

_Quando a abriu, deparou-se com o amigo._

_- Shun... deseja alguma coisa?_

_- Você vai mesmo para a Sibéria, Hyoga?_

_- Sim eu... já estou com tudo pronto. Por quê?_

_- Eu... – Shun abaixou a cabeça. – queria que você ficasse._

_Hyoga supreendeu-se, pois até então Shun fora o único que não lhe pedira para ficar. E também se surpreendeu porque por algum motivo, sentiu vontade de ficar._

_- Me desculpe, mas eu não gosto muito de datas como essa. – disse, segurando os ombros de Shun que ainda não olhava para ele. – Mas eu agradeço sua intenção._

_Shun levantou a cabeça e forçou um sorriso, mas seus olhos estavam úmidos._

_- Er... tudo bem, mas antes de ir me avise para eu me despedir ok?_

_- Shun..._

_Ele olhou nos olhos azuis do Cisne e sentiu que não ia se manter forte por muito tempo._

_Provavelmente foi naquele momento, em que trocaram tão sincero olhar, que Hyoga desistiu da viagem. Por algum motivo que ele não reconhecia ou simplesmente ignorava, não queria partir sabendo que entristeceria o amigo com isso._

_- Eu... vou deixar você terminar de arrumar suas coisas. – disse Shun, se afastando._

_Hyoga sem pensar, puxou-o pelo braço. Recebeu um olhar assustado, mas não hesitou. Trouxe Andrômeda para mais perto e beijou-o._

_- Hyoga... – sussurrou Shun após o beijo, ainda um pouco espantado._

_- Eu vou ficar, Shun._

oOo

Mais uma vez, Shun viu Hyoga entrar na mansão com um presente. Era de Saori, que entregara uma caixa enorme e de embrulho belo e chamativo. Esperou alguns minutos e lá estava o loiro, de volta ao balanço.

Queria abraçá-lo bem forte, mas... como seriam as coisas agora? Após aquele único beijo, muita coisa parecia ter mudado nele.

Continuou olhando pela janela, criando coragem.

Hyoga sentia-se observado. Parou de balançar e olhou para trás, na direção onde outrora Shun estivera. Não havia uma alma sequer ali.

Percebeu um movimento na porta e logo viu Shun sair por ela. Levantou-se.

Shun se aproximou um pouco inseguro, mas totalmente decidido. Abraçou Hyoga bem forte.

- Feliz Aniversário, Hyoga.

- Obrigado, Shun. De verdade.

- Eu ainda não pude comprar um presente, mas...

Hyoga olhou-o nos olhos, segurando seu rosto.

- Não precisa. Pode ter certeza que você já me presenteou.

Trocaram um sorriso e pela primeira vez, Cisne sentiu-se feliz numa data como aquela.

**FIM**

_N/A: Podem me matar depois dessa! XP Eu lembrei em cima da hora do niver do patinho e tive toda a idéia na hora. Sou pééééssima, reconheço, pra fazer fic desses dois! Acho-os tão lindos, mas só sirvo pra leitora de fics deles mesmo! u.u Mas não queria deixar o aniversario passar assim, sem nada! Felicidades eternas pro Cisne! Mto Shun pra ele! XD Beijos pra vcs e obrigada por ler!_


End file.
